Connie, Lucky, & Shantae: A Quest to save Uncle Mimic!
by hubworld77
Summary: Plot Summary: A ruthless and rabid robot named Vixon has ventured to Scuttle Town to wreck havoc! To make matters worse, he has killed Mimic and stolen all his lab equipment to use to his advantage! Shantae and her friends must team up to rescue the captured science and defeat their new dangerous foe!
1. Connie & Lucky Meets Shantae!

One beautiful Morning in Kidsland Connie and her sister Lucky were finding something to do…

We then cut to Connie & Lucky's Treehouse!

Lucky: *While playing with her dolls* Hi sis whatcha wanna do?

Connie: *Lays on the couch due to boredom.*

Connie: I don't know lucky…

Connie: I wonder what's on tv today?

Then they hear attacking from Outside!

Lucky: What's that noise?

Connie: I don't know but let's find out come on Luck let's Roll!

Lucky: Right behind ya!

As the two Siblings go outside they notice a big Giant Robot in there way!

Connie: Out of our way Metalhead!:(

Lucky: And who are you supposed to be?

?: I'm Vixon! And that will not be happening, Connie!

Connie: How do you know our names?

Vixon: Please I know all your names. Well, I'm off got places to be stuff to destroy….

See Ya! *Then he opens a portal to another dimension!*

Both: GET BACK HERE!:(! *Then both Connie and Lucky chase after him!*

Vixon: Later Suckers! *He said before he went in the portal. Then he left!

Lucky: We gotta catch up to him!

Connie: Your right Sis We gotta catch up to him! What about Lanky?

Lucky: Don't worry I stick a note on his door.

In Lanky's Room!

Lanky: *Is playing Banjo Kazooie on his N64…*

Lanky: Alright I got the Wonderwing Die Enemies!

Lucky: So we shouldn't worry.

Connie: That's Good in that case Let's Go!

Lucky: Gotcha! Let's Go! 1….

Connie: 2….

Both: THREE!

Then both of the two sisters jump inside the portal…

Both: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!:-O

As two of the girls keep falling and spinning Lucky begins to feel sick!

Lucky: *Feels Nacuces* Ugh... *Then she takes some Pills.* That's better.

Both: They continue falling until

THUMP! They Crashed!

Lucky: Slowly opens her eyes Ugh... Then she blink her eyes what happ... !

Lucky: Sis? Sis!

Connie: Still Knockout from the fall!

Lucky: Wake up Thinks... Ding! I got It!

Lucky: Shen then smacks her tail at Connie Face!

Connie: Agh! What who...!

Connie: Luck where are we? Are we in SCUTTLE TOWN?!O.O

Lucky: Yep it looks like where in Shantae's World! She said in a calm tone.

Both: This is Awsome!

Connie: This where Shantae lives.

Lucky: And Beat Riskey boots butt!

Both: And Defeated the Pirate Master!

Lucky: I Need her Autograph! Then she was pulled back by her Sister!

Connie: We gotta find Vixon first remember?

Lucky: Oh Right! I forgot.

Connie: Don't worry will find her. But first weve got a villain on our hands.

Lucky: Uses her tail as a Metal detector. Both of the girls find vixon!

While Vixion and his minions...

Kidnaps the Citizens

Throws the Mayor in the Ocean in a Whale!

Robs everything litterally including all of the food!

Vixon: HURRY UP YOU FOOLS WE'VE GOT ONE MORE THING TO DO KILLING THE HALF GENIE AND HER UNCLE!😈 *Then he does the Cut head off Gesture!*

Meanwhile in Uncle Mimic's Lab!

Shantae: Uh Uncle are you sure it is a good idea it looks kinda dangerous.

Mimic: I'll be fine Let's Begin!

Shantae: If you say so... *She then turns on the Switch and begins the Machine!*

Mimic: Uses thinking machine... it works It!... then gets zapped and then Machine Explodes! Huff Doesn't Work!

Shantae: Oh My Gosh! Uncle are you ok?

Mimic: Yes Shantae i'm...

Vixon: *Hits Mimic really hard to a wall! And then vixon attacks him! While his Minions steals his lab equipment!*

SHANTAE: HEY STOP THAT! *THEN BEATS THE MINIONS WITH HER HAIR!*

Vixon: Grabs her hair and throws her across the room.

Shantae: Woosliy ugh...

Lucky: Attacks vixon with her tail!

Vixon: Ow! What the-

Connie: Uses Emblem of fire to fire [No pun intended] at Vixon!

Vixon: Agh! Both knocks them back with a single punch!

Both: Ugh...

Vixon: He then escapes with his Minions!

Lucky: Boy what a fight.

Connie: Yeah i'm surpried we survived that fight.

Lucky: Sis look it's Shantae!

Connie: OMG! Then they both get closer to see she's on the floor!

Lucky: Spills Water on her face to wake her Up!

Shantae: Ugh... What happend?

Lucky: You were Knockout cold!

Connie: And we were waking you up.

Shantae: That figures. Rubs her head... Anyway who are you two?

Connie: I'm Connie and this is my sister Lucky!

Lucky: Hi!

Shantae: Hi Connie hello Lucky im...

Both: Your Shantae!

Shantae: That's right.

Connie We Really love your games!

Lucky: MMMhmm!

Shantae: Ah fans of my franchise I see.

Both: Yep!

Shantae: Anyhoo Who was that? She asked.

Connie: That was Vixon and we are trying to find him.

Lucky: Have you seen him?

Shantae: Yup. He ran off destroying my Uncle's Lab and my Remembers Something!

Shantae: MY UNCLE! RUNS TO HER UNCLE!

Shantae: Uncle Wake up Please wake up. begins to tears up please Uncle Wake Up Please!

Mimic: He Doesn't respond!

Shantae: NO IM TOO LATE! HE'S GONE! Begins to Cry!

Connie: Hey Hey Hey. Don't cry Shantae. It'll be alright.

Lucky: Yeah comforts her.

SHANTAE: NO I WON'T AND IT'S ALL THEN TURN INTO NEGA SHANTAE! AND IM GONNA KILL HIM!:(

Connie: Grabs her Woah Shantae Calm Down!

Lucky: Yeah will save him we promise! She Said!

Shantae: Transforms back to normal! Your right you two I'm sorry it's just that...

Connie: We know Shantae we know.

Lucky: Her Emblem rings then shows the thunder Queen through a Projection Screen! Hi Your Majesty

Thunder Queen: Hello Lucky hi Connie

Connie: Hiya!

Thunder Queen: Omg! Are you Shantae i'm a real big fan of yours!

Shantae: Thx! Hi, your majesty she then bows!

Thunder Queen: I heard the news about your Uncle Shantae! and the town.

Shantae: Yeah I Wait What about the town?

Then they go outside to see that Scuttle town is Completely Empty!

Connie: Now we are really too late they took everything.

Lucky: Well except the stick.

Minon: *Steals stick then runs off!*

Lucky: Nevermind.

Thunder Queen: Connie lucky Shantae. Vixon is still out there somewhere you three need to find him before something bad happens. In order to revive Shantae's Uncle Mimic you need to find the five of these Diamond Emblems 1. In the Ocean 2. on Zombie Island. 3. On Saliva Island.

4\. In a Volcano. and. 5. In a Ship, if you find these crystals before Vixion does Mimic will be alive!

Thunder Queen: I'm counting on you three I believe in you bye! Then the call ends.

Connie: Alright find the Emblems save mimic save the Day! let's go.

Lucky: But we don't have a boat. Connie: Oh right.

Shantae: Risky boots has a boat she is by the docs I know where she is...

Both: Alright!

Shantae: Let's Ret-to-Go and save my Uncle!

Both: Yeah let's go! *Then our three heroes run to the Docs! And so the Adventure begins!*

Will they find Vixon and Save the day?

Find Out Next time on

Connie, Lucky, & Shantae: A Quest to save Uncle Mimic!

End of Part 1!


	2. Boat Trouble! Pt 1

After the intro, the title pops up!

Previously on Connie lucky & Shantae the Quest to save uncle Mimic!

Last time our 3 heroes find out the town is now deserted and was ordered by the Thunder Queen to get the Crystals to save Mimic! Who are now at the docs...

*Ahem* I said...

The Cameras shows the 3 at the docs!

Thank you... Anyhoo let's continue!

Lucky: So Shantae is it true that you defeated the Pirate Master without your genie magic?

Shantae: Yep! No genie magic at all! I couldn't have done it without Risky boots!^_^

Connie: Speaking of ol' Risky! I think I see her up ahead!

Then Risky's Theme Start Playing!

Risky: Just my luck not only that Rotton Robot stole everything including my Crew!

HE STOLEN MY SHIP MY ONE AND ONLY SHIP! WHEN GET MY HANDS ON VIXON I'M GONNA-...

Lucky: We found her! Then the 3 girls Stop!

Risky: Shantae! and... Who these 2?

Shantae: There names are Connie & Lucky There here to help me save my Uncle from Vixon! from possibly destroying Scuttle Town!

Lucky: Yeah whose been sadly Deceased! :(*Sniff*

Connie: *Gives lucky a tissue* Yeah so we need to use your boat so can we use it?

Lucky: *Blows her nose!* Yeah, can we please use it?

Risky: Let me think about that... NO!

Connie: Why not you mean old pirate lady?!:(

Risky: Because I don't care! Besides I have better things to do! *Crosses her arms!*

Connie: Like finding all your stuff by yourself? *She said.*

Risky: Yeah... HEY!:( *Growls*...

Connie: Unless Risky you are weak enough to fight... Moi!

Risky: YOU!? Why should I fight you?

Connie: Cuz you can't Defeat Vixon!

Risky: ! [Angry] WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!

Connie: I'm Saying you're weak! Her eyes then turn dark Black! You couldn't even beat Shantae in the games! Wimp!

Lucky: Sis what are you doing?

Shantae: Uh Lucky is Connie ok?

Lucky: It's nothing Shantae!

Shantae: *Then raises an eyebrow.* Are you Sure?

Lucky: Yup! *She says nervously*

Shantae: Well ok then.

Connie: If I win I'll be Captain and we'll go to get the Crystals to save Shantae's Uncle!

Risky: And if I Win?

Connie: Then Shantae will be your Half-Genie Slave Forever!

Shantae: ! Now Connie let's think about...

Risky: *She Smiles as she starts smirking Evilly* DEAL!😈

Shantae: *Sigh* This...😒

*Transition* Plays Dance through Danger as Lucky does a Handstand!

Connie & Risky Starts to Prepare their Battle...

Connie & Risky: *Stretches also cracking their bones!*

Connie: Just Warning ya Stinky Boots I'm Pretty Tough!

Lucky: *Whispers to Shantae* She really is...

Risky: I will keep that in mind Enough talk Let's Battle!

Connie: My Pleasure!:(.

The Shantae battle Music then starts playing!

Risky: *Takes a running start!*

It starts then going Slow Mo!

Connie: *She then runs and Quickly grabs her sword from behind.* There We go!

Then it goes back to Normal.

Risky: AHHH- *Then she notices something...*

Risky: Wait where is my...

Connie: Looking for this? *Then she holds Risky's sword as she uses her tail to fly in the air...* Try and get it from me Risk!

Risky: GIMMIE BACK MY SWORD YOU LITTLE-

Connie: What are ya Scared Risk? *Then she shape-shifts as a Chicken then she clucks like a chicken too.*

Shantae and Lucky: *Starts laughing...*

Shantae: *Mockingly* I'm Risky boots who fails to defeat the hero of Scuttle Town!

Lucky: *Continues Laughing!*

Risky: *Starts turning Red!* ENOUGH! I can do it with or without my Sword!

Risky: *Then Shoots her cannonball at Connie!*

Connie: *She then teleports...*

Risky: ! *Looks Around.*

Shantae: Where She Go?

Connie: *As fire then appears as she kicks her from behind!*

Risky: Ugh.. *Then she Wipes the blood from her mouth...* Well Played!

Risky: *Tries Punching Connie in slow motion!*

Connie: Nice!

Both: *Keeps fighting as Shantae and Lucky watches...*

Shantae: *Plays Risky's Revenge on her Phone!*

Lucky: *Draws on the sand laying on her tummy.*

*Hours Later*

Both: *Pant!*

Risky: *Shoots one last Big Cannon Ball! Towards her!*

Shantae: Connie look Out!:-OO_O

Connie: *Then she pulls out a golf club and keeps pulling it to make it Bigger!*

Shantae: Wow!

Connie: *Then she swings it with all of her Might!*

Risky: *Sees cannonball above her... Oh Boy! Cannonball smashes her repeatedly!*

Risky: *Woozily And feels dizzy while trying to fight Connie!*

Connie: *Smirks* Hmm... *She then Smacks Risky with her own Sword!*

Risky: *Then she faints...*

Lucky And Shantae: :-O *Gasps* Yay Woohoo! *Claps and cheers!:D*

Connie: *Bows* Thank you! Thank you!

Connie: *Walks to Risky Boots who is now in Pain!*

Risky: Alright you win! *Gives her Her Pirate Hat!*

Connie: *Then she gives her back her Sword!* Are Ya ready to set sail Mateys?

Lucky & Shantae: Argh!;)

Connie: That's the spirit Now Come On!

All: *Then they all hop on the boat then goes to the Island!*

Connie: Alright you landlubbers! Let's Get Sailing!

Connie: Shantae You're our Lookout! Check if there is an Island.

Shantae: *Wearing her cute pirate bandanna from Pirate's Curse!* Aye Aye Captain! :(

Connie: Risky Your washing the poop Deck in the Bathroom!

Risky: WHAT WHY ME?

Connie: Because Me & Lucky Are sharing the Map!

Risky: *Then grumbles as she's going downstairs.*

Hours later...

Risky: *Mocking Connie Oh I'm Connie I'm pretty tough! Beating Risky Boots Hmph yeah Right! She said as she starts to clean the toilet then is about to throw up After smelling it!* Oh Wow! *Coughs*

Shantae: *Then her Stomach rumbles...* Captain I'm hungry!

Lucky: *Her Stomach growls as well* Me too!

Connie: Ok ShipMates I'll check in the Gally for food.

Connie: *Then she Goes to the Gally (kitchen) to find food.*

Connie: Ah Ha! FOOD! *Then she Finds some Cheese then a rat grabs it! Drat! Then goes back up on deck!*

Connie: Sorry Mates I Couldn't find any food.

Lucky: So Hungry...

5 Minutes Later...

Shantae: *Goes a little crazy due to her Hunger!* So hungry I can eat...

Shantae: *Then she Sees Connie* MEAT! No I can't Connie's my friend but I need that Meat What do I do?

Nega Shantae: Eat Her! Look at that tasty tender and plump Meat! *Then Shantae starts to drool!* Yeah, your...

Angel Shantae: NO! Don't do it she's doing the best she can to save your Uncle.

Shantae: MMM... That's True!

Nega Shantae: Big deal! just eat her alittle bit... Your choice kid Starve or get the Meat!

Both: *Then they both disappear...*

Shantae: Umm... *Then she hears Nega Shantae's voice while it echoes as she sees Connie Starve or eat Meat Kid... Then She also hears Angel Shantae's voice while it Echoes She is saving your Uncle's Life!*

Shantae: My Heart says no but my belly says YESSS!:D:( *Then she Bites her tail...*

Connie: ! YOWWWW! Hey, watch it Shantae why did ya bit my tail?

Shantae: What? Me eat you, Connie? What makes you think that? *Then she Whistles innocently!*😅😇

Connie: Shantae...:(

Shantae: Fine I'm sorry Connie that I tried to eat you it's just that I'm really Hungry! *Feeling Guilty!*

Connie: That's ok I'm hungry too Shantae.

Lucky: I wanna read the map! *She said as she then tugs it...*

Connie: No Sis your gonna Rip...

Map: *Tears then blows away by the wind!*

Connie It. It's all your fault now we are lost!

Lucky: Me? You are the one who started it...:(

Shantae: ! *Then she sees something BIG coming through the Telescope!* UH, Guys?

Both: Keeps Arguing!

Shantae: Guys hello? *She then points to the whale coming Closer!*

Lucky: You're an Awful Captain!

Connie: Hmph!

Lucky: Hmph!

Shantae: GUYS?!

Both: WHAT?

Then the boat falls on a tongue!

ALL: A Whale!? AHHHHHHHHHHH!O_O

Whale: *Then he Chomps them all as he closes his Mouth!*

To Be Continued?

*The camera then zooms out in the background showing Lanky and Charlotte as we watched on what has happened!*

Charlotte: what are we gonna do?

Lanky: Get help that's what Hon don't worry guys we are coming! Our heroes were eaten by a whale will they survive find out on Connie Lucky and Shantae: A Quest to save Uncle Mimic! *Then me and my wife teleport back to kidsland to get Lanky and the thunder Queen!*


	3. Shantae's Meat Problem Pt2wBanjoShort

The jiggy jingle starts playing as the title starts showing!

One day in Spiral Mountain Banjo was about to leave for his sister's Birthday Party!

Banjo: *Tries to wake up Kazooie... Get up Kazooie Wake Up! *Sigh* *Then he leaves...*

*Hours Later*

Kazooie: *Then she starts to Wake up... *yawns* hop out of her backpack and does some stretches first*

Kazooie: *Sees Letter* Hm What's this? A Card for Me?

Kazooie: *Reads It* *As she opens the card it plays Tooty's theme!*

Kazooie: Happy Birthday Tooty from your big brother Banjo & your friend Kazooie!... !

Kazooie: *Checks the Clock* *Gasp* OH NO I'M LATE! *Then she Quickly Runs*

Kazooie: *She then leaves the house to go to the party* I can't believe I'm late I guess I must have overslept again.. *Sigh* Whatever as long as I focus I can make it to the party. *She runs past Mumbo's Hut! Until... Mumbo called her!

Mumbo: Hey can mumbo see you for a sec... Real Quick!

Kazooie's Mind: Mumbo? I wonder what he wants I guess it will be real Quick!

Kazooie: *Walks into his hut!* So Bonebrain anything ya need help with I'm kinda in a hurry to make it to a party.

Mumbo: Hey can bird help mumbo find Shamen Stick?

Kazooie: Sure! she said... Where is it?

Mumbo: Down in basement...

Kazooie: In the basement got it! *She runs down there resulting her falling and then mumbo her a loud Crash!*

Mumbo: ! HEY BECAREFUL DOWN THERE!

Kazooie: MMM... *Then sees the wand in a huge mess!*

Kazooie: Great! *Then grabs a broom* *An hour Later.* Kazooie: Alright the basement is clean!

Kazooie: There it is! *Grabs the wand and goes back upstairs* Here is your wand Mumbo! *Gives it to him*

Thanks for helping mumbo find Wand! And tell tooty I said hi & Happy Birthday Here give her this! *Gives her the Present!*

Kazooie: See ya Skull Head! *Then leaves* *She then sees a nest of a new type of egg the sleeply egg!*

Kazooie: Oooh a new egg. Type... Don't mind if I do! *Grabs nest and puts it in her backpack.* I'll save these for later.

Kazooie: Hey and I'm halfway... *Then she triggers a switch with grunty's face on it,* *And falls in the process* THERRRRE! *Tries to fly out of trap then gets hit by a mallet.* Kazooie: *Woozily* Where's the next jiggy banjo? *Then she falls*

Kazooie: Then wakes up Ugh.. what happ... Then gets cut off by a familiar voice!

Grunty: Well well well if it isn't Kazooie Messioe! *She said as she walks In!*

Kazooie: Not now gruntbags I have a party to go too! Also, that's not even a real word!

Grunty:

IT IS A REAL WORD! ENOUGH OF THIS LET'S FIGHT!:(

Kazooie: Does a flap-flip!

Grunty: Come here you little Pest she said Angerly!

Grunty: Tries to attack Kazooie then misses... Grr...

Kazooie: She then remembered! Take this Winky! *She then throws a sleepy egg to her eye!

Grunty: OWWW! Rubs her eye. *Then feels sleepy all of a Sudden!* *Get's sleepy* It was fun but now that the fight finished I'm Done! *Snores*

Kazooie *Whispers* Thank you sleepy egg. *The she slowly flies to the Exit*

Then fun n games music plays as Kazooie keeps running!

Kazooie: Almost there. *Uses her Tallon trot to make it to the party!*

Kazooie: *Pant *Pant!* Hey everyone sorry I was late!

Banjo: Kazooie where were you?

Tooty: yeah you missed it. It was fun!

Kazooie: I had to help mumbo find his wand and stopped grunty. Now I'm here... Here kid! *Gives her the present!*

Tooty:

*Gets the present and opens it!* Wow, a Wand after turning Kazooie into a frog then she turns her back* Oops... Sorry, Kazooie!

Kazooie: Ooof!

Banjo: Did you remembered to get the clown for the party?

Kazooie: Clown? *Flashback* Alright Conker deal em in! *At a bar familiar playing crazy 8's

*Music playing Windy from Conker's bad fur day*

Conker: *Shuffles the cards*You got lucky Kazooie but I'm sure I'll win this time!

*10 Minutes Later...*

Conker *Bangs his hand on the table*

DAMMIT, I LOST AGAIN! *Sigh* And gives her the jiggy's! You won fair and Square!

Kazooie: Bye Conker see ya next week! *She then leaves*

Conker: *Waves goodbye*

I'll win next time! See ya Kazooie!

Kazooie: *Sees a clown!* Huh, a clown! *Then walks off* *Flashback ends* Uhh about that...

Tooty: What are we gonna do? Little yellow jingo child: I have an idea... *Smirks*

Kazooie: *as a clown deadpanned* I hate my life... *Sigh* Juggles balls while cycling!

Kids: Boo this clown stinks! Booo!

Kazooie: *Angry* HEY WATCH IT YOU LITTLE BRA- *Gets hit in the face by a rock! Hey who threw *Keeps getting hit*

Kids: This is so much fun! *Kids keep throwing rocks at Kazooie!*

*As the kids threw rocks the rocks made the sound of the famous Jiggy Jingle!*

Banjo: Your the best Kazooie Guhuh! *Smiles* *Tooty also hugs kazooie*

Tooty: This is the best birthday ever thanks Kazooie *Hugs her*

Kazooie:

*After getting hit by rocks* OW ow ow augh... No problem banjo! And happy birthday Tooty. *Then she Faints*

*Then the credits play playing the Banjo Kazooie theme!*

*After Opening theme*

Last time on Connie lucky and Shantae a quest to save uncle mimic our heroes were eaten by a whale/

Will they make it to saliva island or die to there doom? find out on today's episode!

All: *Groan!* Connie *Wakes up!* Is everyone ok? *Uses one her fingers like lighting a candle or a match so everyone can see!

Lucky: *Glares at her sister* Gee thanks captain for getting us LOST!:(

Connie: *Mimicking her sister*

Lucky: *Does the same!* Shantae: We'll argue who's to blame later now let's just find a way Outta here!

All: Agreed!

Connie: I'll try to do it with some fire-

Lucky: Connie please I'll do it with some Ice! Hmph!

Connie: balls...

Lucky: And FREEZE! *She freezes the whale's dangly thing up top*

Connie: *Laughs* *Mocks her sister no no no let me do it with my ice*

Lucky: *Growls* *Grumbles* Connie: *tries it with fire but it doesn't work* Dang it! *Try's it again*

Later...

Connie: *Panting*

Lucky: Eww why is this tongue so sticky?

Shantae: It's a tongue IT's suppose to be sticky! *Lays Down*

But what if it wasn't sticky Shantae?

Shantae: *Sigh* We'll never get outta here...*

Lucky: *accidentally spills the toilet then the whale swallows It! Eww...

Lucky: *Sits* Owch! what am I sitting on? *Holds a crystal* Oh it's just a crystal...

Connnie: Crystal? Lucky you found It!

Lucky: I did? I did I found the first Crystal! *Counts her fingers Only 4 more to Go!*

Connie: *Finds someone* Hello? uh, excuse me s... Mayor: OOOH some company! Connie: AH! A hobo!

Shantae: Mayor?

Mayor: Oh hello Shantae! Who are you 2?

Connie: I'm Connie and this is my little sis Lucky.

Lucky: *Hides behind Connie* Hola!*

Shantae: How did you get here?

Mayor: Some robot came and thew me! Lucky: vixon must've thrown you!

Connie: Let's shave this beard! *Uses her claws as scissors to cut his beard!*

Mayor: Thank you! Connie: Your welcome Mr. Mayor.

*Hears rumbling*

Connie: Lucky was it your stomach again? Lucky: It wasn't me!

Connie: If it wasn't you then who...?

*Rumbling again*

Lucky: SIS IM SORRY I RUINED THAT MAP I JUST WANTED TO USE IT!

CONNIE: THAT'S OK LUCKY IT WAS MY FAULT WE GOT LOST IN THE FIRST PLACE I'M SORRY TOO! HOLD ON!

Whale: *Throws Up* All: *Except the mayor goes flies up to the island!* Ugh...

Bolo: You all ok? Sky: *Sniffs* And why do ya smell like Whale barf?

Shantae: We been eaten by a whale what else is new? *She said deadpanned*!

Sky: Well there are tinkerbats around. Risky: *Whistles* Bolo: What is SHE doing here?

Sky: And who are these 2?

Shantae: Risky and i... Lucky: *Ahem* Shantae: I mean WE called it a truce! Connie: Thank you.

Connie: Yeah we are saving her dead Uncle from Vixon!

Lucky: Nice Episode 1 Recap!

Connie: Thx Sis!

Sky: That's Awful! Oh and I'm Sky by the way and this is My friend bolo & Wrech!

Bolo: Sup Ladies? Shantae: *Sigh* Oh Bolo.

Wrench: Screeches!

Connie: *Flashback* *Hisses while eating the birds* *Flashback ends* *Sighs*

Lucky: Sis you ok? Connie: Yeah luck I'm fine!

Connie: Anyway... My name is Connie & this is my sister Lucky!

Lucky: Yo! Have you seen? *Sniffs* What is that smell?*

Connie & Shantae *fallows Smell* It's Meat!

Lucky: Food! All: *Then runs to the stand*

Lucky: 2 *Gets run over by Shantae* *Groaning* Please...

Shantae: ALL PLEASE! *GIVES MEAT PERSON HER GEMS* *TAKES IT*

Lucky: I want some Meat! Connie: Me too!

Shantae: Umm... Here! *Gives them a bone and keeps eating*

Lucky: SHANTAE! WE ARE HUNGRY TOO!:( CONNIE: YEAH!

Sky: Shantae don't be greedy!

Shantae: *Ignores her & keeps eating!*

Lucky: We can't stop now bo i mean your uncle needs us! Shantae: *Keeps eating*

Sky: Let's go! Wrench! Wrench: *Screeches* and transforms into Mega Wrench! Be careful you 2!

Both: We'll do! *Hops on Wrench!* YAHOOOOOO!

Bolo: Goodluck! Aw, no fair Shantae not only your working with our enemy no offense.

Risky: Non-Taken. Bolo: But you're doing a battle of the death! Sky: Don't worry lucky and Connie got this!

Bolo: Uh Sky do ya think Shantae will be ok by eating all of that meat? Shantae: *Passes Out* Sky: *Deadpanned*:

Yeah, she'll be fine!

Guard: ATTENTION THE MAYOR HAVE BEEN CAPTURED! MAYOR: AHHHHH! OFFFF! GAURD: Nevermind!

*In mimic's lab!* Mimic:'s soul: In somewhere which is dark!*

Mimic: Hello anybody here?

?: Hello mimic it's good to see you again! Mimic: Who are you? ?: How can you forget *Reveals to be Shantae's mom Tina Your own wife Tina!

Mimic: ! Tina is it really you? Tina: *tries to hug him! but it goes through instead.* Tina: What happened to you?

Mimic: I died! A robot called vixon killed Me!

Tina: I heard! The thunder queen told me and those 2 were Connie and lucky! There helping us save you and the town! Tell that to Shantae! Tell her I'm still alive and well! the town needs her. Tina: Goodluck!

Uncle: Wait I still have more questions! Tina: *Then leaves* Uncle: *Calls Shantae through telepathy*

Shantae: *Belly Gurgles* hic... *And a little drunk from the meat* Stu stupid Lucky what are they hic... talking about? I'm fit as a fiddle! *Hears her uncle calling her through telepathy*

Mimic: Shantae can you hear me?

Shantae: Uncle is that you?

Mimic: Yes my nice it's me! I was told by your mother.

Shantae: *Gasp* Mom? is she ok I need to know!

Mimic: She said she's alive and well she can't wait to meet you! I gotta go...

Shantae: Uncle Wait!

Mimic: I believe in you good luck. he then leaves *

Shantae: *Starts to tear up* What have I done? If I hadn't eaten all of this meat none of this would've happened... Mimic's voice echoes: The town needs you Shantae...

Shantae: *Sniffs* *Who is now feeling determined!* Don't worry Uncle I'm coming to save you!:(

Shantae: *Tries to walk but instead rolls to a nearby cave* Woooa!

*Wrench: *Then landed the 2 girls at a cave!* Lucky: Thx Wrench! Wrench: *Drops a Crystal!* Connie: *Grabs it* Cool 3 more to go! Bye! *Wrench! Wrench: screeches *then leaves* Lucky: Connie it's so dark.. and scary... maybe we should go home... Connie: *Uses her tail to grab her tail to grab her...* Connie: Oh No you're coming with me!

Lucky: *Gulps* Connie: *Lays on her belly* Let's Ride! Lucky: Wahoo Sis Boarding! *Hops on her back and then she rides on Connie!* Lucky: Are you sure we won't get lost again? Connie: Lucky what could possibly go... *Rumbles* Both: Uh Oh! Connie:WROOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG?!

To be continued?


	4. The Cave

*After opening Credits*

Last time on Connie Lucky & Shantae a quest to save Uncle Mimic Connie & Lucky were lost in a big cave will they find each other again?

Find out in this Episode!

*In the cave Shantae was rolling down!*

Shantae: *Still rolling* Ow ya eeeee Owch! *Then rolls in a loop! Ahhhhhhh! There they Are! *Rolls Out*

Shantae: *Tummy rumbles!* Ugh... never eating that much meat again... *Then Vomits!* *Then sees as she Smiles!*

Lucky: *Woozily* Nice to meet ya Botsy... *Shakes her head!*

Lucky: Connie where are you? *Her voice echoes* She got us lost again! Then again it IS Connie…*She said as she rolled her eyes as she then begins to start Walking…*

Lucky: *She then still Looks for Connie as she checked High and Low...*

Connie: Luck? Sis where are ya? *Her voice echoes* *Tries to find Lucky…*

Connie:... I've got to find her!*She then said as she then Ran to try and find Her

Lucky: Man this Cave is sure D d dark and Sccrary!:( *She said Fearfully* Come On Lucky it's not that bad… I mean you been through A lot worse… *She told herself*

Bat: *Screeches Loudly*

Lucky: AH!*She shrieked As the then Hides behind a Giant Blue Rock!* What's That?:O *She said as she quickly Shapeshifts her tail into a Flashlight as she then turns it on! And then points at the Bat…* Oh It's just a Bat!* *She said as she gets up as she then continues Walking Until she then sees a Small Mole popping up from its Hole…*

Lucky: Aww… What Acute Little Mole…*She said with a Smile!* Hello little Guy:)*She then gave the Young Mole A piece of Fruit…* Bye, Little Guy!*She said as she then continued to find Connie…*

Connie: *Muffling as she struggles to get out of the Trap!* Your not gonna get away from this That Easily…*She said as she looks at the Gigantic Mole Behind Her!*

?: *Grabs Connie as it was taking her to A Dark and strange Hole…* Connie: Wait! What is this Strange Ho-*She was then cut off as she was then pushed into the hole…* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

BAM!

Connie: Ow!*She said as then rubbed her head. Man!*That was quite some Fall…*She states as she then Says!* UGH! Geez… I gotta burn up some Light here…*She said as she then uses her Finger as a Candle as she then sees A bunch moles about to Corner Her!* Heh, Now This Is A Fight I've Been Waiting For!

BAMMM!

WOOOOSH!

SWISH!

SMACK!

Connie: Piece Of Cake! *She said Proudly to Herself… As she then flies back up outside of the Giant Hole…* Now, where is that Big O'l Mole?

Giant Mole: *The Mole Then Bangs Connie with A Mallet!*

Connie: *Slowly starts to wake Up As she then tries to move but couldn't due to how strong the rope is…* ! Evil Moles…*She Said with a glare…*

Giant Mole:*He then starts to smile evilly as he then grabs her as he then starts to takes her somewhere…*

Connie:*Still trying to get out as she then thinks as she begins to sweat!*(Where is the big Lug taking Me? And why is it so ho… ! HOT?)*She then finds her answer as was then about to be Eaten by A Huge Mole as she then noticed the same Mole that she encountered earlier who was now putting on A Crown!* ! *Now shocked as she finally asked the Mole…* Excuse Me… If you don't mind Me Asking is…*As she then shouts…* JUST WHO AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL?

?: *He then takes A Bow as he then Introduces Himself…* I Am King Molelo Joe please to meet your Acquaintance!

Connie:*A bit Annoyed but tries to be polite…* Likewise not to be rude or Anything But why did you trap Me?*She Asked*

Molelo Joe: Simple… I have been looking for something Eat…*He Says Evily*

Connie: !

Molo Joe: Finally I have A snack after so many years… Well, it's time for Dinner…

Lucky kept still looking for her Sister Until...

Connie:(Echoed) SOMEONE HELP ME!

Lucky: Sis…? Is that you? I'm Coming!*Transformation music starts playing*

Lucky: Lucky! Princess form! *Her Transformation sequence starts to begin!*

Lucky: By the love and protection of my family... PRINCESS OF ICE! *Transformation sequence then ends*

Connie: *Who is now Again tied up then says while Muffling while being lowered down to the King Mole's Mouth!* *Muffed* Evil Moles!:(

Lucky: Free my sister at once! ICE DYNAMITE!

*Then the moles are gone after the explosion*

Connie: *Muffed* Lucky!

Lucky: Connie! Sis, I'm sorry I was really harsh on you today it's just I miss Lanky & Gramps...

Connie: I miss them too sis... We gotta beat some robot butt first!

Lucky:*She Nodded in Agreement* *Until she saw someone rolling Down…* Shantae? Is that You?*She said In confusion as she said with A Snicker…* You seem A Little Different since we last Seen You.

Connie: Yeah, In FAT there Genie You have gotten A bit

Bigger since We last Saw ya!

Both:*They both started to then Laugh!*

Shantae:*She said with A Huff as she then said in Embarrassment as she turned really red on her Face!* I Get It I'm really Fat I should have eaten that Dumb Meat!

Lucky: What's the FATTER Shantae? Is this too much for You?*She Punned*

Shantae: Can we just gt out of here already?

Connie: Yeah, I guess now that is done with... I can...

Lucky: Uh sis can I take us outta here? Connie: Sure! Lucky: *Then super jumps the girls out of the cave!*

All: *Looks for the next crystal*

Vixon: The plan is almost complete just need help from an idiot Mayor…

Mayor: *Walks home until...* Vixon: *Grabs Him*

Mayor: Your that mean robot! Vixon: How about I make you a deal?

Mayor: Oh? Vixon: If you find me the black generator I'll give all the chocolate in the World! Deal?

Mayor: *Thinks about those chocolate's* Deal! *Shakes his hand!*

Vixon: Just remember DO NOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS!

Mayor: Why not?

Vixon: *Then he lies* Because I don't want to ruin there Surprise that's It!

Mayor: Oh Alright! Vixon: Excellent! *Forms an evil Plan!*

To be continued!?


	5. The Race The Plan

*After Opening*

Last episode on Connie, Lucky, & Shantae: A Quest to save Uncle Mimic!

The girls continued on there search to find the last 2 remaining Crystals!

The Mayor was finding that Black Generator to get the chocolates or so he thinks!

Enjoy Today's Episode!

Mayor: *Looks for a black Generator until he sees bolo!* Mayor's Mind: Oh no it's Bolo! I can't tell him about the Surprise!* Mayor: *Whistles Dance through danger until he gets noticed*

Bolo: Hi Mayor!

Mayor: Oh! Uh... hi Bolo! *Chuckles nervously*

Bolo: I need your advice I'm trying to ask Sky to be my Girlfriend... And I don't know what to say!

Mayor: Get her some Chocolates! *Sees It* I have found it! Bolo: Found What?

Mayor: Nothing! Bolo: OOOok? Anyway thanks for your advice Mr. mayor! Mayor Scuttlebutt?

Bolo: Hmm I wonder where he went off to? He sure acted strange though Hmm... *Feeling Suspicious*

*Transition* *Lucky Does a backflip!*

Lucky: Wow! We are in Zombie Town! Pretty Nice!

Connie: It's not to Bad! It's Alright! Isn't it Shantae?

Shantae: *Still Playing Riskey's Revenge on her phone beating the final Boss!* Come on come On!

Lucky: *Sees and so does Connie!* You Can do it Shantae! Connie: Almost there...

Risky: *Also sees too!* *Smirking while remembering the good old days remembering she first came to Scuttle town!* Just like the good old days eh Genie Girl?

Lucky: Yay! You Won! I knew you can do it! *Stomach Rumbles!* *Pouts* And I still didn't get my Meat! *Does a cute mad Anime face!

Shantae: Here! *Gives Lucky & Connie some Meat!* Sorry, I was Greedy earlier and selfish... I just really miss my uncle... Both: *While eating the Meat!* That's ok Shantae!

Shantae: Yup Risky just like the good old days me meeting you for the first time! *Gives Connie and lucky a short hug.*

Lucky: HeHe! *Trips* Ow! Rottytops: OMG! Are you ok? Lucky: Yeah I'm fi I- I ZOMBIE! Ahhhhh! Don't eat my brain it's not even... Oh, your Rotty Right? You're funny in the games. Rotty: *Blushes* Heh... Thx!

Shantae: You ok Lucky? Oh Hey Rotty! Connie: Are ya hurt?

Lucky: Nah I'm fine.

Rottytops: Anyway who are you two? Connie: I'm Connie btw. And this is my sister Lucky!

Lucky: What's Up?

Rottytops: Nice to meet you two! You are trying to find a crystal Right?

Lucky: Yeah! How did ya know? Rotty: I heard the news that your uncle died Shantae so I wanted to help you guys... Only on one Condition!

Shantae: What's the catch Rotty? Rottytops: If you race me like in the good old days!

Shantae: Well it's been a long time since we last race... I guess it'll be nice to race you again Rotty! I'll do it!

Lucky: *As a cheerleader* Go Shantae Whoo!

Connie: *Playing Half-Genie Hero on her Laptop!* You can do it Shantae! Yahoo!

Shantae: Thanks, Guys! *Then the Minigame Music from the Shantae Series starts Playing*

Rottytops: Ready... Set... Shantae: *Gets Ready!* Rottytops: GO!

Shantae & Rottytops: *The 2 starts beginning Running!*

Shantae: *Begins Panting!* Man, you are faster than me Last time.

Rottytops: *Panting* Thx Snack cakes! Besides, I'm pretty sure that was you Shantae!

Shantae: Oh... And don't call me that!

Rottytops: What Snackcakes? That's your cute nickname!

Shantae: You really think I'm cute? *Blushes*

Rottytops: Yup!

Shantae: *Then crosses the finish line!* I Won Again!:D

Risky: Good work Runt! *She Smirks!*

Lucky: Wahoo!:)

Connie: *Closes her Laptop!* Awesome Job Shantae!

Rottytops: Alright Shantae here! *Gives her the Crystal*

Shantae: Thx! Rotty and I love you too! Both: *Blushes!*

Lucky: Look who's blushing! *She said Teasingly!*

Shantae & Rottytops: *Still Blushing* *Cough* Right... Shantae: A anyway thx Rotty!

Rottytops: Your welcome Shantae see Ya!

Shantae: Bye!

Lucky: *Still teasing her* Shantae & Rotty sitting in a Tree...

Shantae: LUCKY! *Blushes Angerly*

All: G! *Makes Kissing Noises!*

Shantae: *Mimics them! Until* Hey I found the Volcano! I'll go first! *Volcano then makes Noises*

Shantae: Like I said Lucky you go first!

Lucky: Me Why?

Shantae: You made fun of me! Lucky: You did the same thing!:(

Lucky: I know we'll do rock Paper Sissccoers! only one round.

Shantae: Deal! ROCK... PAPER SISSCCEORS...

Both: SHOOT! Shantae: Scissors beats paper lucky! Lucky: DAMN IT!

Lucky: *Mimics Shantae* You made fun of me! You did the same Damn Thing! *Whimpers* *Hears Handcuffs!* Huh?

Connie: We are with ya all the Way! Risky: *Tries to break free!* Lucky: Thx Sis!

*They then walk inside of the volcano!* Lucky: *Starts to Sweat* Man it's hot in here!

Connie: Well it is a volcano after All... Lucky: Good Point… Hey, there are 2 Paths which way do we go?

Risky: We go to the 2nd Path...

Shantae: I don't know it doesn't look safe...

Risky: Say I if ya wanna go to the second path or nay to the first Path!

Connie & Lucky: I... Shantae: nay... *Sigh* Ok.

Risky: Well there we go! *Then they go to the second Path!*

All: *Keeps Walking* Connie: *Looks Around!* Oooh... Ahh... Lucky: I see Light!

*Then they stopped walking because by the time that happened they were on a Cliff!*

Lucky: I don't see anything but a Stupid cliff! No food no Air!

Connie: Hey Luck think fast! *Throws Her a Banana!* Lucky: Thx! *Peels her Banana!*

Lucky: *Deadpanned!* *While eating* Ok there's food but still *Hears Cracking from the Cliff.*

Lucky: Hmm? *Shrugs* All: *Comes at the same time as Lucky*

Lucky: I don't think we should be that... *Cliff then Breaks and they all start falling* CLOOOOOSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE!

All: *Splashes!* *In the Process there handcuffs are Melted! But Connie Managed to grab the girls while summoning her Emblem then they were inside... because lucky has ice abilities the other side of the emblem cooled the other half of the Room!*

*Back in Scuttle Town!*

Mayor: I have found the Black Generator Vixon can I have the chocolate now?

Vixon: Eggcelent! *Rim Shot!* *Then he calls his Minions to give him the Reward!* Here!

Mayor: *Grabs It!* Thx! Bolo: *Behind the Tree!* What's going on back there? *Whispers* I'll wait and see...

Vixon: *Turns on the Generator making the Sky so Dark!* The Plans finally Complete! All because of the Mayor!

Bolo: ! MAYOR HOW COULD YOU? *Gets caught!* Uh Oh!

Vixon: There you Are! *Shoots Bolo with a Sleep Dart!*

Bolo: Ow! *Then falls Asleep!* Bolo: *Snores!*...

Bolo: *Yawns* *Struggles because he is tied Up! Wha... What happened? AHHHHH! *As he sees a blaster above Him! He then Sweats* Vixon: *Grins evilly!* *Ties up Bolo's Mouth!* Vixon: Say your prayers you Blue Haired Ugly Freak!

Bolo: *Muffed: I'm NOT UGLY I'M JUST MENTALLY CHALLENGE! YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS SHANTAE AND THE OTHERS WILL COME TO SAVE ME!

Vixon: We'll See... Come on now Operation plan to destroy Scuttle Town is Already in Motion! *Walks Away!*

Bolo: *Muffed: Shantae Please Help Me! Then a tear comes out of bolo's Eye as he waits for his friends help!*

*Then the page fades to Pitch black!*

TO BE CONTINUED?


	6. Lucky's Choice! P1

*After Opening*

Last time our heroes were lost while finding the Very last Crystal!

However Lucky seems to be having trouble.

Find out why in this episode!

Lucky: ... Connie: Sis? Lucky: *Shakes her head!* Mmmm... what happened? She asked as she woke up...

Connie: You're finally Awake! Cuz now we are inside my emblem finding the last crystal.

So now we are all nice warm and Safe!

Lucky: That's good! Connie: I can't wait to beat some Robotic Butt!

Lucky: Uhh about that... sis I just wanna go home...

Connie: WHAT? But we can't give up now...

Lucky: *Her eyes then turn dark black!: I DON'T CARE I JUST WANNA GO HOME! CONNIE: QUIT BEING SO SELFISH!:( Both: *Hissies!* Shantae: Wait is it true Lucky?

Lucky: *Her eyes then goes back to normal! Then she lies!* Nononononono! It's not like that well kinda...

Connie: Shantae are you crying?

Shantae: *Tears Up!* *And hesitates a little* WHAT ME WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT EVEN THOUGH LUCKY YOU PROMISED TO SAVE MY UNCLE WHO TOOK CARE OF ME WHEN I WAS YOUNG... CRYING I'M NOT CRY... *TEARS ALITTLE BIT MORE ING *STARTS TO SOB* ING *Then gets Angry* If that's what you want then FINE! IT'S FINE WE'LL DO IT OURSELVES! *Then she starts Crying!*

Shanae: *Grabs her bag!* Connie: I've got the last crystal! *Looks at her sister* *Sigh...* Connie: We need ya luck!

All: *Then they all leave; leaving her alone!* Lucky: *Sniff* Shantae: *Sniffs* Yeah cuz I don't need her...

Lucky: *Is Silent* Shantae: *Starts to feel guilty as we start leaving the ship!*

Lucky: Who needs them? I'll be safe home with Gramps! While there *Feels Guilty* probably killed murdered! Or Being Slaves What do I do?

Light Lucky: You can't give up on Shantae! You made a promise remember?

Dark Lucky: PROMISE SHOMISE WHO CARES? I'm SURE THERE FINE!

Lucky: *Is Silent!* Light Lucky: Think about it... Both: *Disappear*

Lucky: *She then saw a pic showing Connie and her family at home* Hmm a video?

Lucky: *Plays Video!* *Showing gramps!* Gramps: Is this thing on? Lucky if your watching this I heard you are saving scuttle town. I left a present for ya I'm grateful that I have 2 beautiful grandkids! Remember don't Give Up! cuz your sister and your brother are gonna be the only family left cuz *Cough* I won't be here for much longer... *Cough...* I love You Lucky And Connie! & Goodluck! *Then the video ends...*

Lucky: *Opens her present which is a Laptop! Thx Gramps! *Then starts crying* WHAT HAVE I DONE? IF I HADN'T BEEN SO SELFISH NONE OF THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN! *Sniffs* Lucky: *Sees pic again this time hearing Gramps voice as echoes!* Connie and your brother are the only families you got... don't give up! as echoes continued...

Lucky: *Determined* I'M COMING SIS!:( *Then flies Connie's emblem ship out of the volcano and back to scuttle Town! TO BE CONTINUED?


	7. Pt2 The Game Show And the Final Battle!

*After Opening!*

Last time on Connie Lucky & Shantae: A quest to save uncle Mimic! Our 3 heroes...

Shantae Connie & Risky boots had the last Crystal to save Mimic! Shantae felt a little guilty...

Find out in this Last Episode!

*It starts where the girls are on Wreach flying back to scuttle town!*

Shantae: *Feeling Guilty* Connie do ya think I was being a little hard on Lucky?

Connie: She's just homesick that's all... She does wanna help she just misses home that's all...

Shantae: I hope she's ok... *She said Sadly!*

Risky: Look! All: Gasp! *As they made it back they see a dark BIG EVIL Cloud! As they land they heard thunder!*

Shantae: Uh oh... *Then they get electrocuted in a comedic Way!* Connie: *Cough* Man that Burns!

Wrench: *Sreeches Painfully!* All: AHHHHHH! *They then crash! as this happens Wrench turns back to normal!*

Sky: *Gasp!* WRENCH! *Runs to him!* What happened?

Shantae: *Shakes her Head!* We were electrocuted! And Wrench got hurt!

Sky: I'll take care of Wrench! You and the others check on the town There's Trouble!

All 3 girls: *Gasp!*

Vixon: Ahh you're here... The show is already star... Wait where's Lucky? Nevermind!

Vixon: Let's begin...* Blaster starts to points at Bolo! Bolo: *Begins to Sweat!* Vixon: See this Blaster?

Shantae: That's one Big Blaster *She says nervously!*

Vixon: Oh it is... If you 3 don't DO as I say... Say goodbye to Bolo! Bolo: *Whimpers*

The trio then nod! Vixon: Good Stay RIGHT here! *Lights then turn off!*

*Drum Rolls* Vixon: Ladies & Gentlemen Welcome to... *Lights turn back on showing an Audience!*

Audience: GUESS THAT FRANCHISE! Vixon: That's right the rules are Simple:

Contestants guess the names of the game franchises by name Color and Age group of the Game! And you the Audience get to guess what name of the franchise Is! Today we have our Slaves I-I mean Contestants!

Vixon:: Consilia T Walts from Kidsland with Shantae & Risky boots! *Claps!*

Audience: *Starts Clapping at both Connie and Shantae! Connie: What's sup? Risky: Ahoy Me land Lubbers!

Audience: *Claps Harder for Riskey boots* Risky: *Sticks tongue out at Shantae!*

Shantae: *Does the Same* Connie: Quit fighting you 2!

Vixon: Let's Begin! Ok, the first question is What was the first Shantae game first on?

Shantae: *Presses a Button* On the Game Boy Color! Vixon: But what year?

Shantae: 2002. Vixon: That is Correct! Audience: *Starts Clapping!*

Vixon: That's 20 Points for Shantae's Team! Shantae: Wahoo!

Vixon: Let's Continue... *The theme Dance Through Danger Starts Playing while doing a montage*

Vixon: What was Sonic Originally Supposed to Be? Risky: *Presses a Button* A Rabbit!

*Continues while beeping and answering Questions!* Bolo: You can do it Shantae!

*Many Questions Later!* Vixon: Ok last Question... *Looks at Cards!* No no no n... *Has an Idea!* Hmm...

Vixon: Ok Audience for the bonus Question... What is the name of Shantae's Mother?

Audience; Ummm *Coughs* *Crickets Chirping* Vixon: Well...?

Shantae: *Whispers* Come on Guys please it's so Easy! Vixon: Oh well i guess they... *Before he tells them they lost someone steps up from the Crowd!* Macbat: *Squkweeks!*

Vixon: Yes Sir come up and tell us your Name? Macbat: *Flies up to the front and write his name on a Piece of Paper* Vixion: Macbat from Macbat 64 am I correct? Macbat: *Nods.* Vixon: Great Sir! Now write down what Shantae's Mother's Name is?

Macbat: *Writes down the word Tina then gives it to him!* Vixion: That is... CORRECT! And that was...

Audience: GUESS THAT FRANCHISE! Vixon: Thx for playing... *Then The Credits Show on Gramps's Tv!*

Gramps: Is that Connie? Vixon: And here's your prize good Sir. *Gives Macbat 20000000,0 Coins!*

Macbat: *Waves goodbye then heads back Home!* Shantae: What do we win? Vixon: You 3 win...

Vixon: *Eyes then turn Red as he smirks evilly* THE DEATH PRIZE! Trio: *Falls Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Shantae: Ugh... my head *Then rubs it* Wha... *Tries to get Out!* HEY, WE ARE IN A CAGE LET US OUT NOW!

Vixon: *Eyes turn red Again!* NEVER! WITH YOUR SISTER OUT OF THE WAY I WE'LL RULE NOT ONLY THE TOWN BUT THE WHOLE WORLD! AS THAT SOON HAPPENS SOON ALL OF THEM ARE MY SLAVES I JUST ALREADY YOUR UNCLE TO POWER UP MY MACHINE!

SHANTAE: YOU'LL NEVER GET HIM OUTTA ME! *CROSSES HER ARMS!* VIXON: OH REALLY?

CONNIE: Uh Oh... VIXON: I HEARD ABOUT YOUR UNCLE THAT HE DIDN'T TELL THE WHOLE TRUTH...

SHANTAE: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? VIXON: THAT HE BUILD'S DUMB INVENTIONS...

VIXON: AND HE DIDN'T TELL THE WHOLE TRUTH ABOUT YOUR MOM HE DOESN'T EVEN LOVE YOU!

SHANTAE: *BEGINS TO SHAKE THE CAGE VERY VILONTLY! GROWLS* Connie: Shantae now calm down...

Shantae: I'm trying to Connie but... Vixon: In 3 2... 1... Shantae: *Slowly turns into Nega Shantae! I MUST KILL HIM!:( *THEN BREAKES THE CAGE WITH SUCH FORCE AND CHARGES RIGHT HIM!

CONNIE: SHANTAE NO THAT'S WHAT HE WANTS!

NEGA SHANTAE: AHHHHHHHHH! Vixion: *Sprays her with Sleeping Gas!*

Shantae: *She slowly turns back to Normal as she then starts to fall asleep!* *Yawn* So tired... *She said tiredly then she falls asleep...*Snores!* Vixon: Night night Genie Girl hope you have a bad nightmare tonight! *He smirked evilly! Connie: There's still me Metal Boy!:( Vixon: Well... I'm gladly to beat you Up! Connie: Too bad Vix me & Lucky are Immortal! Vixon: I see then we'll fight till one of us gives up! Connie: Deal! *Then the 2 began to start there Battle!*

Shantae: *Wakes Up! *Groans* Uhh... my head... *Then rubs her head* Huh why is it so Dark in here? *Looks Around!*

Shantae: Hello anyone here? *Gasp* Oh no i'm dead! I'm TOO YOUNG TO DIE! WAAAAAH! *STARTS CRYING!*

?: Come Now my child no need to threat you are not dead but asleep... Shantae: *Sniff* Oh. Then who are you? *She asked Nervously*

?: *She Smiled* I am... *Then reveals herself* Tina!

Note: Tina is a Genie Guardian who is not Shantae's Mother... She looks like Shantae but older and she's an adult and a full Genie only difference She has Green Hair and has Purple Pants and she has Brown/Black Skin Color Too!

Anyway back to the Story

Shantae: Are you my Mom? Tina: Sadly no Shantae. Shantae: Oh... then where am i?

Tina: Your in the Genie Relm Welcome Back! Shantae: *Looks Around the darkness to blue showing the rest of the Relm!* Shantae: *Gasps* *Then she flashes back to the first Game's Ending remembering how she first met them!* *Flashback then ends* Shantae: The Genie Relm! I'm Back! But Tina where's my uncle?

Tina: He's back in his Body waiting for you! Shantae: Awsome but why am i here?

Tina: There is trouble AHHH! *then gets pushed over by Nega Shantae!*

Nega Shantae: Hello Shantae! *She smirks Evilly*

Shantae: What are you doing here? Nega Shantae: Me? Oh nothing except maybe to fight You!

Shantae: What's the Catch? *She says Angerly!* Nega Shantae: Here's the Deal...

Nega Shantae: If I Win I'll not only destroy this Relm but you'll have to give up your powers! Shantae: And if I Win?

Nega Shantae: You'll get to learn an ability by yours Truly. *She says Smugly* You'll also get back to your Goody to shoe friends like Molo! Shantae: It's Bolo. Nega Shantae: *Rolls her eyes* Whatever... And your friend is in trouble she smirks again evilly!* *Then they show Connie and vixon still battling*

Shantae: *Gasp* CONNIE! Both: *Panting* Vixon: Your pretty strong for a Cat Girl!

Connie: *Hisses Angerly!* *Then she shoots fire from her hand!*

Vixon: Ow! my hair! Connie: How's that for a Little Cat Girl? Vixon: *Growls* *Then he throws Connie to a building!*

Connie: Woahh! *Bangs!* Vixon: Jackpot! *goes near her and then gets kicked back by Connie's Tail!

Shantae: OH NO SHE NEEDS MY HELP! *SHE THEN STARTS ATACKING HER!*

NEGA SHANTAE: NICE! **THEN THEY BOTH FIGHT* SHANTAE: *DOGES HER ATTACK!* MISSED ME! *SHE SAID SMUGLY!* NEGA SHANTAE: *GROWLS* *PUNCHES SHANTAE NEAR A DOOR!*!

Nega Shantae: Say goodbye to your powers and this Relm! Shantae: Mmmm... *Growls* Haaa! *Attacks her from Behind!* *Transforms into a Elephant and bangs her to a near Wall!

Nega Shantae: Alright kid you Won! Shantae: WooHoo! Nega Shantae: Alright! *Does the Kangaroo Dance!* *Then she transforms into a Kangaroo then starts hopping! Then goes back to Normal!* See?

Shantae: Awsome new Transformation cool! *Does the Kangaroo Dance and then transforms into a kangaroo!

Shantae: *Hops around like one for a bit...* *Then she turns back to normal.* Cool!

Nega Shantae: No need to thank me Goody 2 Shoes! But i do request another Rematch! Shantae: Your On! *She said confidently!* Nega Shantae: Alright See ya! *Then She Leaves!* Shantae: I guess There was no danger at all... Sorry about the relm Tina!

Tina: That's ok Shantae Me and the rest of the genies we'll fix it! You should go back Shantae Connie Needs You.

Shantae: Your Right Tina! See ya *Runs to the Exit!* Tina: Bye Shantae come back anytime! *She then waves goodbye to the half Genie!*

Shantae: *Slowly then wakes Up!* *Yawns...* I'm Ba *Then sees vixon's Missile heading to her way!* AAAAAAAAAACK!:-OO_O Then she Quickly Ducks her head!* *Then she get back up again!* Phew!😓

Connie: *Pant Pant!* Your finally Awake Shantae! Great! A little help? Shantae: *Protects Her!* Sure!

Risky::*Tries to slash vixon with her Sword! But Vixon Thows her to Sky's Hatchey! *Bangs!* Risky: *Groans as she rubs her Head!*

Vixon: Now that You Goody Goodys have my attention! Let's Finish this!

Vixon: *Then he turns on her Black Generator with Mimic in it!* YES, I DID IT THE POWER IS ALL MINE!

Lanky: Not all of the Power Vix VIXON: HUH? Lanky: Lanky & Friends from above! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WAIT HE IS A *CLANK!* YOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW MY FOOT MY POOR FOOT! Robot!

Connie: Hour Heroine everybody! *Rim Shot!* Anyhoo Pun aside what took ya so long Lil Bro?

Lanky: I heard about what happened so that's why we came as quickly as we can!

Charlotte: Yup! That's why we are here! Me: That's right! So Connors whose your Metal Head Friend? *Points to Vixon!* Vixon: *Growls Impatiently!*

Connie:: This is... Thunder Queen: VIXON!:( Connie: You know him, your Majesty? Vixon: Tell her the Whole TRUTH! *Crosses his Arms!* Thunder Queen: *Sighs...* Yes Connie it's true I do know him.

Shantae: Eggplain please! *Rim Shot* *Then she giggles!*

Thunder Queen: Well Shantae... It happened a very long time ago... *Then it shows the Thunder Queen & Thunder King as little kids!*

Thunder Queen: Me and my brother were very young... you see we went to this laboratory and...

*At a Laboratory*

Thunder Princess: *Hops like a Frog!* Your turn Brother...

Thunder Prince: Ok Big sis... *Does the same like her older sister!* *Then starts to rolling forward until he hit something!* *Clink!* Ouch! *Rubs his head what did I hit? ... ! *Then he sees a giant robot!* Hey, sis look at this huge robot! He said as her sister came a look...

Thunder Princess: Wow it's so huge... *Then she blew the dust of the robot then she sneezes!* AHHHCHOO! *Sniffs* *She then accidentally electrocutes the robot in the process turns it's self on!*

Thunder Prince: What did you do? Thunder Princess: I didn't mean to do it!

*Then the robot slowly walks up to the 2 kids... Who has Woken me from my slumber? Both:... Robot: Well? I'm waiting! Thunder Prince: She did! Thunder Princess: WHAT? *She said Angerly!* *Then the robot grabs her Up!*

Robot: Is that true? Thunder Princess: Uh-huh... *She said Nervously!* Robot: Weill... As a thx, I'll give you 1 wish!

Thunder Princess: Yay! Thunder Prince: OH COME ON! THAT'S NOT FAIR SHOULDN'T I GET A WISH TOO?:(

Robot: Yes you too! Thunder Prince: Yes! Thunder Princess: Who are you? Vixon: I am Vixon a robot made by scientists! And your Parents! Thunder Princess: *Gasp!* Mom? Vixon: Yup! Your mom was here weeks ago in this very lab! and he built Me!

Thunder Prince: Cool! Vixon: Anyway what's your wish kid? Thunder Prince: An Xbox One! Vixon: Great Wish! *Muttering to himself quietly Better than the freaking Virtual Boy!* Anyway Xbox one coming Up!

Vixon: *He then goes to his closet and then we see All of the game consoles that he Obviously Stole!* Hmm... Let's See...

Vixon: Ah Ha! I've found it! *Grabs the Xbox.* Here ya go, kid! Lucky: Hey wait a minute... *It pauses showing Connie & Lucky... Lucky: (On the Right) What does getting an Xbox have to do anything? Thunder Queen: (In the Middle) Well uh... *she said nervously...* Connie: (On the Right) Sis don't be so rude! We need to find out what happened!

Lucky: *She says as she blushes Embarrassingly!* Sorry your Majesty.:( Thunder Queen: That's ok Lucky! Connie: Anyway Please Continue your majesty... Thunder Queen: Right! On with the story so anyway...

*Then the flashback continues.*

Thunder Prince: Woohoo! An Xbox Awesome thx Vixon!:D

Vixon: Heh... your welcome kid! Now it's your turn Sweetie... what is your wish?

Thunder Princess: Hmm... *Ding!* I wish for Shantae! The GameBoy One...

Vixon: Sure! *Then he walks back to his closet and tries to find the game for her!*

Thunder Princess: *Looks Around and explores the lab!* Golly, I didn't realize how big this Lab is... Hmm? What's this?

Thunder Princess: Huh... a piece of Paper...? *Then she unfolds the piece of paper... And then reads it.* *Ahem...* Project Genie And Pirates? Hmm... What could it mean?

Vixon: What could it what?

Thunder Princess: Uhh... Nothing! *She said as she put the piece of paper in her pocket!* It's nothing Vixon! So where is that Shantae Game then? *She Said...*

Vixon: Oh Yeah here it is... *Then he gives her the Gameboy Shantae game!* Here ya Go... *He said as he smiled!*

Thunder Princess: Uhh... Thx! *She said to Vixon as she ran to find her brother still playing his game!* *She said to her Brother!* Hey Bro we gotta go home Now!

Thunder Prince: Aww Big Sis... Do we have to go? I'm about to finish Conker Live & Reloaded! *He said whining.*

Thunder Princess: YES WE ARE LEAVING RIGHT NOW! *She said Angerly as she took her brother and there games Home!*

Thunder Prince: *Groans...* Oh finnnneeeee! Bye Vix... *He said as he waved as he was then grabbed by her Sister...* Woah! See ya... *He said as they then left by her sister's fast Speed!*

Vixon: Bye! *He said as he waved...*

*The Camara then cuts to the sibling's room*

Thunder Queen VO: Me and my little bro were trying to find on what Project Genie & Pirate could mean for Years...

*Then flashback Ends!*

Thunder Queen: And So that's what happened...

Lucky: Nice Story your Majesty.

Thunder Queen: Thank You... That's also one of the reasons why I brought You 2 along to find some answers... So keep your eye out everyone Especially you Shantae... Cuz I don't want you guys Sleeping on the Job!

Sky: Don't worry Me Shantae Wreach & Bolo we'll keep an eye out we promise! Right Shantae?

Shantae: *Still Asleep after the Thunder Queen's Story!* Sky: *Who is now Annoyed... at Shantae!*

Lucky: *Starts Yelling!* SHANTAE WAKE UP!:(

Shantae: *Then she wakes up after hearing lucky's Scream!* GaaaaaaaH! I'm Up your majesty! I was totally Listening Right Lucky?

Lucky: *She says as she rolls her eyes...* Sure Shantae you Totally weren't falling Asleep... Right, Sis?

Connie: MMmmm Hmmm...

Both: Whatever you say Shantae!

Shantae: *Then blushes Red!* Heh heh heh... I'll keep that in mind your Majesty!

Thunder Queen: Thank you!

Lanky: Uh your Majasty Big Robot dystoying the town at 5:00!

Thunder Queen: Oh thank you for reminding me...

Vixon: Well now that storytime is done time to Get Started! MINIONS ATTACK! *Then his Minions start to Attack!*

Lanky: Alright Guys let's Go! I'll get the Machine. * He said running!*

Charlotte: Wait!

Lanky: *Then he gets hit by the Generator Electrocuting Myself!* Aieeeeeeeeeee! *Then I get thrown by the generator to my wife!*

Charlotte: Are you ok?

Lanky: Ugh... Yeah, I'm fine...

Lucky: We'll Avenge You!

All: Everyone tries to destroy the Generator but with not much luck!

Lucky: Ahhhh! *Then is in a cage!* Ugh... That thing is too Freaking Strong!

Connie: I can't Believe its the End... How about one final Hug?

Lucky: I'm up for that! Shantae: Me too! *The trio then Hug! But what Connie and lucky didn't know that their Emblems started glowing and then the Duo then go into Shantae's Hair!*

Lucky: Ugh... where are we?

Connie: I think we are inside of Shantae's hair! Lucky: Cool! But why are our Emblems glowing Sis?

Connie: Hmm I think they're trying to tell us Something Luck!

Lucky: Oh and what's that? *She Asked*rted

Connie: That they want us to fuse...

Lucky: *Is Shocked* F FUSE NOW BUT WE HAVEN'T FINISH WORKING ON IT YET! *Then she gets cut off by her Older Sister!*

Connie: Lucky look I'm just as nervous as you are too! But we don't have any other Option... You and I both know we are not as powerful as Vix is not if we work together as a team! So Luckia I ask you that are you ready to beat some Robotic Butt with Me?

Lucky: *Is now Dertermend* Yes Concia I'm sure Am! *Then she gives out her hand! To her Older Sibling.*

Connie: Great! *She said proudly to her Younger Sister as she does the same thing with her Hand!* 1...

Lucky: 2...

Both: 3! *They said as the 2 then grab eachother's Hands as their Emblems started to Glow real Shiny!*

Both: Cool!

*At the Battle*

Shantae: Wha Why is my hair glowing? *Then she starts Floating...* A A AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *She said as she starts to transform*

Vixon: I wonder who is gonna die first! *Gasps* Wh Who are you are you Shantae or Connie & Lucky?

Trio: We are FIRE N ICE TAE! *They said as Shantae's hair Started to finish transforming and then her hair started glowing a mix of Firey Orange & Ice cold Blue!* Bring it on Vixon!:(

Vixon: Gladly... *Then he Charges at Fire n Ice tae!*

Fire N Ice tae:*Then she shoots a fireball at the Robot!*

Vixon: *Is Surprised* How did they...? Hmph! *Then he starts using his Jetpack!*

Fire n Ice Tae: Hmph! *She then fly's to where Vixon is...*

Vixon: *He then shoot a Huge Missle at Fire N Ice Tae!

Fire N Ice Tae: *She then summons a shield out of her hand and Blocks Vixon's Missle!*

Vixon: *Then he ducks his Head!* Ha Ha ya Missed me!

Fire N Ice Tae: Heh... *Then she points Vixon down on where the Missle is going!*

Vixon: Huh? *Then he looks Down!* GaaaH!

*Then the Missle goes down to the Black Generator! Making the Generator Explode... It then shows Uncle mimic who is still dead which his body is now on the Ground!*

Vixon: Grr... Well played! We'll continue our fight on the Ground!:(

Fire N Ice Tae: *She nodded in agreement. as she then landed on the ground!*

Vixon: You're not getting your Uncle back... Even if it's Halloween!

Fire N Ice Tae: We'll See... *She said with a Smug!*

Vixon: *Starts Attacking her... and then he throws her in the Air!* Fire N Ice Tae: AHHHH!

Vixon: Gotcha! *Then he uses his Jetpack to fly up to meet Fire N Ice Tae!*

Fire N Ice Tae: *Before Vixon Attacks him She does a Firey Punch to the ground then...*

BAMMMMMM! *It Exploded with the punch that Hard!* Vixon: Nice!

*They kept fighting in Dragon Ball Z & Naruto Style!*

*They continued fighting until...*

Both: *Panting!* Fire N Ice Tae: Give Up? Vixon: Not ye yet *He Lied!* *As he tried to shoot one more Missle but his Arm Blaster Was Busted!*

Fire N Ice Tae: See ya later Vixon! *She said as she then transformed into a Kangaroo and uses her feet to kick Vixon high up in the Sky!*

Vixon: Vixon blasting off Again! Fire N Ice Tae: Alright! *Then she does a Thumbs Up!* *Then it shows an A-Rank!*

Fire N Ice Tae: *She then defuses which separates the trio!*

Sky: Connie & Lucky that was you?

Connie: Yeah it was us!

Lucky: *Who is still a little Dizzy!* Yeah, Sky... uh uh, sky's I can't tell there are three or four of you Now!

Connie: But we mainly couldn't have done it without Shantae... She helped out too!

Shantae: *Smiles* Oh I almost forgot about my Uncle we need to revive him!

Trio: *Then they go to Uncle Mimic's Body!* Hope this Works!

Shantae: *Sighs...* Lucky: You ok Shantae?

Shantae: Yeah I'm Alright! I'm gonna be ok Lucky! *Then she puts the five Crystals on the Ground!*

*Then the Crystals then Glow around him and lifts up Mimics Body then Revives him!**Then the Crystals stop glowing and are now on the Ground!*

*Then the clouds go back to normal and it's no longer dark Anymore... It shows the Sunny Day once Again!*

Mimic: *Slowly wakes up!* Ugh... 5 more minutes sky I'm...

Shantae: *Runs to her uncle...* Uncle is that really you... *Sobbing* I REALLY MISSED YOU I WAS SOOOO WORRIED!:( *She said hugging him really Tight!*

Mimic: Shhh Shh there there Shantae I missed you too! *He said Hugging back at his Niece!*

Lucky: What a Happy Ending!^_^ *She said blowing her nose while shedding a tear from her eye!*

Connie: Yep it sure is! *Ahem*

Mimic: Oh you must be Connie and Lucky! I want to thank you for saving the town and me of course...

Lucky: Not a problem... Connie: Yup Mr. Mimic we are just happy to help!

Thunder Queen: But you 3 need some kind of reward...;) For Connie and Lucky Some tons of dough for your trouble. *Then gives the Duo the Bag of Money!*

Connie: Sweet Lucky we are Loaded! Lucky: Wahooo! We are Rich!:D

Thunder Queen: And for Shantae... Some Wayfowrad Games! *Then she tosses her the bag of Games from Wayfoward!* Shantae: *She then grabs it...* Wow thx your Majesty!

Connie: Well I guess this is it then... It was fun working with ya Shantae! *Fistbumps Shantae!* Shantae: *Fistbumps back.* You too Connie! And Lucky I heard that you want my Autograph right? *Gives her a Picture with her Signature!*

Lucky: Yessss! It's a picture of us on Risky's Ship! I also have for you Shantae!

Shantae: Oh what's that? Lucky: This! *Gives her a Purple Emblem!* Sweet an Emblem with my Matching Color!

Connie: Yep Anytime ya need us just give us a Call! Lucky: Yep... I'll miss you the most Shantae!

Trio: GROUP HUG!:D *They said hugging each other!*

Sky: Speaking of Risky where is she cuz your stuff is Gone! Trio: WHAT?:-O

Risky: Looking for these? *She said showing there Bags!* Lucky: MY STUFF! Both: *Ahem* Your Stuff Lucky? *They said glaring her Angerly!* Lucky: *Nervous* I-I mean OUR Stuff that's what I said heh... *She said as she rubs her Head!*

Connie: Better! AFTER HER!:( Shantae&Lucky: Right!:(

Shantae: *Belly Dances as she transforms into her Harpe form! & fly's to her Ship!*

Connie: Come On Luck! Hop-On! Lucky: Right behind ya Sis! *She said hopping on her Older Sister's Back!* Connie: WAAHOOOOO! *She said running really fast to Risky's Ship!*

All: *Laughs!* Lanky: Who knew?

*Then a Black circle fades pitch Black showing the comic Logo!* *Then it Disappears showing the Duo's home Again!*

*Back at Connie & Lucky's treehouse!*

Lucky: What a Pawsome Adventure eh Sis?

Connie: Yup it sure was Lucky! *Then sees another portal* Another One?

Lucky: Oh no not Again!:( *She Said!* *Then she sees a green Chameleon and a Small Purple Bat!*

Lucky: Who are you 2? Yooka: I'm Yooka & this is my buddy Laylee! Laylee: Sup?

Lucky: Hiya! I'm Lucky and this is my sister Connie!

Connie: Who's the small dumb Bat?

Laylee: Who's the Ugly Cat Lady with the Blue Shirt?

Yooka: LAYLEEE!:( Laylee: Sorry!

Yooka: Anyway do you 2 know where the next Portal is? *He Asked...* Lucky: Right next to ya you can't miss it!;)

Yooka: Thx! See ya Later Come on Laylee! Laylee: Coming Yooka! *She said flying to his Head!*

Connie: *Smirks at Laylee* See ya Laylee! Laylee: See ya btw you got some nice Snark in ya! Connie: Thx!:)

Both: *Then the duo the goes in the portal by using Yooka's Tail!* *Then they leave & the Portal Disappears!*

Connie: They are a Hilarious duo Especially Laylee right Sis!? Lucky: Yup & I wonder why? *She said as she rolls her eyes Playfully!* Anyhoo wanna play on our Instruments while Shapeshifting as Yooka & Laylee?

Connie: Sure! *She said joining her sister!* See ya in the Sequel! *She as she waves to the Audience!*

Both: *Shapeshifts as Yooka Laylee! Connie playing a Guitar & Lucky playing A Flute!* *Then they play the Main theme for Yooka Laylee! As it Zooms out of the treehouse!*

*In Scuttle Town at an Abandon Old Ship!*

?: CURSE THAT GENIE AND HER DUMB FRIENDS AND MY OWN STUDENT RISKY BOOTS? *He said Banging his Hands on a Table Angrily!:(* What am I gonna do? Hmm...

*Then he sees a Robot falling in the Ship!* Vixon: Ugh... My head! *He said rubbing his head...*

?: What are you doing On MY Ship? *He said Angerly!* Vixon: I'm Vixon and I got a Proposition for Ya! Remember a Half-Genie called Shantae Right?

?: Yes? *He Said!* Vixon: Here! *Gives him a piece of Paper!* ?: *Then he opens the Piece of Paper...* Ahh! I see... Heh... I'm The Pirate Master! Vixon: Nice to Meet Ya! *Shakes his Hand!* Pirate Master: *Does the Same!* Get ready Risky you and your Genie Friend prepare to feel My & Vixon's Wrath! *Laughs Evily*:(😈

*Then it fades to Pitch Black! Along with a...*

To be Continued?


End file.
